Not All is Lost
by ASLwriter88
Summary: Harry has been hospitalized after the Final Battle. After three weeks of being in coma he finally awakens but something is terribly wrong.
1. A Whole New Life

Hermione looked down at Harry who was lying in a hospital bed at St. Mungo's, unconscious. He had been in a coma for over three weeks and Hermione had been at his side every minute of the way. Ron had even complained about her spending too much time waiting for Harry and not with him. She had responded simply by saying that he needed her.

Ron had gone off with Luna a week later and, to be honest, she was happy for them. They deserved one another, just like Harry and her. The only problem was that Harry did not know her feelings. From the moment he walked off into the forest to seal his fate with Voldemort. She had come to realize just how much she loved her best friend. Hermione thought back on how her heart broke when they thought Harry was dead. When she saw his limp body being carried by Hagrid, she felt her heart drop.

In the second that Harry sprang into action, she felt as if she were being reborn.

Harry had taken a hard hit after serving the final blow to Voldemort. He had fallen and hit his head on the ground from the blast of the spell, blood trickling down from his hairline, just above his temple. Hermione had rushed to his side and discovered that he had been knocked out. With the protective wards dropped from Hogwarts, Hermione held onto Harry and disapparated to St. Mungo's, yelling for anyone to help him. They had taken him in immediately and done all of the necessary tests and treatments. Now all they could do was wait. He had many visitors in the time he was there: The Weasleys, even Ron though he was still slightly jealous, Neville and his grandmother, Luna and her father, members of the D.A., and, of course, the never ending throng of reporters and members of the press. They, however, were not permitted to actually see Harry and Hermione was grateful for that. It was painful enough that every time she went to get something to eat that she was bombarded with questions about Harry's recovery, it was also a vicious reminder that he still had not woken up.

One story afternoon when Mrs. Weasley came to visit Harry on her own, Hermione asked the older woman if she would care to have lunch with her. When she accepted the two headed to the cafeteria that was on the first floor of the hospital. Hermione had come to realize over the years that magical hospitals were not much different from muggle hospitals apart from the use of magic instead of machinery. The two had gotten their food and had begun eating in silence until Mrs. Weasley spoke.

"Have there been any improvements at all?"

"Nothing at all." said Hermione, flatly.

Mrs. Weasley looked at the young lady sitting across from her. For one so young she had seen a lot of tragedy and death. Ron had told her of the things they had seen and done while hunting for Horcruxes, when he had returned one night upset about Hermione choosing Harry over him. In the end, Molly was ashamed that her son had abandoned his friends when they needed him the most. She could always tell that Harry and Hermione had a special connection and she encouraged it. Molly would have liked to see him with someone like Hermione buy she knew her son could be quite daft when it came to women. She loved Ron but sometimes she thought he was a little too stubborn for his own good.

Molly watched as Hermione fiddled with her mashed potatoes, not eating even one bite. "You have to eat, dear." She said her motherly instinct getting the better of her.

"I know." said Hermione, lifting a fork full of potatoes to her mouth and taking a bite. There was no point in fighting Mrs. Weasley.

"You're really worried about Harry, aren't you?" asked Molly.

"Of course. Nothing has changed. It's been three weeks." responded Hermione, tears brimmed her eyes for what felt like the tenth time that day. "It can't stand this waiting any longer. I just wish we had some sort of answer."

Molly reached a comforting hand across the table and took Hermione's hand in her own. "You love him, don't you?"

Hermione looked up in shock. "What?"

"Don't be shy, Hermione," she said, "It's obvious by the way you look and talk to him."

Tears began falling silently as she nodded her response. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, dear. I think you two are a fine match and once Harry wakes up, you two will be able to live happily together."

"He doesn't know." sobbed Hermione, afraid, now, that she would never have the chance to tell him.

"I think he knows more than you think." Mrs. Weasley gave her a kind smile.

Just then a nurse came up to their table and asked, "Excuse me but are you Hermione Granger?"

Hermione wiped away her tears and answered, "Yes, I am."

The woman smiled and said, "Well, if you would kindly follow me, I have something that you might want to see." Hermione looked at Mrs. Weasley and the two shared a confused look before following the nurse. They were taking the same route to get back to Harry's room. _Could he have woken up? _Hermione thought as her heart gave a hopeful flutter.

When they turned into Harry's room she noticed he was still lying down but his eyes were opened slightly! She rushed over to the bed and took his hand in hers as fresh tears, tears of happiness this time, flowed down her cheeks. Harry was back and now they could have their happily ever after.

"Hermione?" his voice was slightly shaky but held a strong tone. "Are you okay?"

She nodded then responded by saying, "I'm fine, you just get better."

Harry looked up at her confused. "What's wrong?"

"Hermione, that's not funny."

Now it was Hermione's turn to look confused. "Harry, what are you talking about?"

"Would you talk normally?" he asked getting frustrated.

"I am, Harry."

Harry rubbed vigorously at his ears as Hermione and Mrs. Weasley gave him questioning looks. The nurse was paging the doctor noting the stress the patient was in.

Harry looked at Hermione with a pleading look. "Say something!"

"Harry, I don't understand-"

"No!" Harry shouted, startling everyone. They all stared in horror as Harry buried his head in his hands and began sobbing. A few moments later, he took his hands away from his face and said, "I can't hear you. I can't hear a thing. I can't even hear myself."


	2. Support

It had been a day since Harry had woken up not being able to hear. The others communicated with him by writing down what they were saying and by articulating their speech more so that he could understand. It was driving him crazy. He wanted his hearing back. The otolaryngologist (AN: Yes, to me, even in the wizarding world there is need for an ear, nose and throat doctor) came to observe Harry's situation and, after what felt like hours, the doctor had come to a conclusion.

Doctor Spyken took out the pad of paper they had been using to communicate with Harry and began writing while talking to Mrs. Weasley and Hermione. His expression was grim when he said, "Mr. Potter has suffered a traumatic brain injury. His hearing has been affected by the impact he received when he hit his head. He has a sensorineural hearing loss. You see, we all have hair cells in our ears that carry sound from the inner ear to the cochlea. The cochlea takes that sound and sends it to the brain to be translated into language and it helps us identify the sound, do you understand?" The two women nodded. The doctor continued to write as he talked, "Mr. Potter's hair cells have been ruined. Once they are gone they cannot grow back. In result of this, he has a profound hearing loss. He cannot hear anything." He looked up from his writing for a moment and said, very sincerely, "I'm so sorry." Spyken handed Harry the notepad so that he could read the explanation that he had just given Mrs. Weasley and Hermione.

Harry's eyes widened. "How long will this last?"

Hermione and Mrs. Weasley's head snapped to turn their attention back to the doctor.

Doctor Spyken shook his head and responded, "I'm afraid it is permanent."

Harry let out a breath he did not know he was holding. He had not needed the notepad to understand. His hearing was not coming back. He was never going to hear the birds singing, or the sound of the trains coming into King's Cross, but the worst was that he would not be able to hear Hermione's voice. That thought alone made him want to curl up into a hole and die. How was he going to get on with his life? Was he going to have to depend on someone to communicate for him? Tears began to form in his eyes. Why was this happening to him? He had saved the wizarding world and this was how he was rewarded? Harry could not look at Hermione no matter how much he wanted. He was afraid she would not want to be with him if he could not hear. It would be too much effort for her and too much stress for her to put up with.

Hermione looked at Harry who stared down at his folded hands resting on his lap. She walked over to his bed and sat down next to him, taking one of his hands in both of hers. "What are our options, doctor?" She looked back over to Harry and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Taking the notepad from Harry, Hermione began writing frantically as the doctor rambled on their options: sign language, lip reading, different types of therapies and several others. (AN: Sorry, but I don't think the wizarding world would know about cochlear implants and hearing aids very much. More on that later.) When she was done writing she handed the pad back to Harry so that he could read.

Harry read through the list and noticed a note about four lines down from where Hermione had listed his choices.

_We will get through this together, Harry. I won't leave you to deal with this all by yourself. _

He looked up at her as she spoke to the doctor; he assumed she was thanking him because he left the room after she had finished speaking.

Mrs. Weasley had said something to Hermione and walked over to him, taking his other hand and giving it a squeeze before leaving.

Harry was too overwhelmed with all of this. In one day he had lost his hearing and had to begin a whole new life. He closed his eyes to help him fight back more tears when he felt something touch his forehead. He opened his eyes once more to find that Hermione had kissed him where his scar was.

"Hermione." He tried to whisper but his voiced cracked. Harry pulled her to him not knowing what else to do, he felt completely lost. Hermione hugged him back tightly giving him her strength. When they finally pulled away Harry said, in such a helpless voice, "Why is this happening?" His face was that of a child, so innocent. Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes but she held them back. She had to be strong for Harry. After a minute, she reached for the notepad again but this time Harry stopped her. He took a deep breath, "Just tell me everything is going to be okay, even if you don't believe it. Please!"

Hermione looked deep into his eyes and said, with all the confidence in her being, "Harry, everything is going to be just fine. I truly believe that!" She annunciated a bit more than usual so that Harry could understand.

Harry smiled. Her words were all her needed even if he could not hear them. She was by his side and that gave him all the confidence he needed to tell how he felt. And since Voldemort was dead he did not have to worry about her being in danger. The only question was would she want him?

"Hermione, I need to tell you something." Harry took her hands in his. "I…love you. I've loved you since we started hunting for Horcruxes. It pained me to see you with Ron but I kept quiet because you seemed happy. I don't know how you feel about me but I needed to tell you. I want you to know that I would go to hell and back for you. I understand if you don't want to be with me now, " his eyes showed sorrow and he had started to regret what he was saying but he continued nonetheless, "My hearing is gone now and that is-" Hermione cut him short by pressing her lips to his for their first kiss. She poured every ounce of love that she could into that kiss and when they pulled away Harry had the most adorably shocked look on his face.

"Harry, I've loved you for ages." She spoke slowly so he would not miss anything.

Finally composing himself, Harry smiled lovingly at her as he brought his hand up to her face and stroked her cheek. Hermione nudged him indicating for him to move over in the bed so that she could lie next to him. Once he had he wrapped his arms around her completely as she returned the favor burying her head in the crook of his neck. Before drifting off to sleep, Harry said softly, "Thank you, Hermione."

He was going to have a hard time adjusting to this new life but he knew that he could do anything as long as Hermione was by his side. With that thought, he closed his eyes.


	3. Angel of Mercy

When Harry was released from St. Mungo's, Hermione offered for him to stay with her and her parents for the rest of the summer. She had told them about Harry's condition and that he had nowhere to go till they went back to Hogwarts for their final year. Mrs. and Mrs. Granger made the request themselves that Harry join them for the summer. Harry politely accepted their offer and was now in Mr. Granger's car on the way.

They were still using the notepad to communicate with Harry but they had begun working with him to learn how to lip read. While he was at St. Mungo's, Harry had gone to a support group, accompanied by Hermione, of course. He needed to know what life was going to be like from people who were going through the same thing he was. There had been sign language interpreters at the meeting and some of the people present were experienced in lip reading. They had all had problems with different things when they had lost their hearing: volume control of their voice, slurring of words, not being able to talk properly. This scared Harry to death but Hermione had reassured him that they would do their best and that she would never give up on him.

Harry was currently looking out of the car window at the cars passing them on the road. There was so much to think about. How was he going to learn anything when they got back to Hogwarts? How was he going to follow the lessons? Even after talking to the support group, he still felt completely lost.

Hermione looked over at Harry sitting next to her and noticed that he had a far off look in his eyes as he stared out the window as if looking for the meaning of life. She hated seeing him so depressed. She knew the war would affect him once it was over but no one expected this to happen. Reaching over to him, she grabbed his hand and held it gently in her own. When he looked over at her, she smiled up at him and he smiled back at her genuinely. She took his hand and used it to drape his arm around her shoulder and cuddled closer to him. He rested his cheek on top of her head and took a deep breath. Harry loved Hermione so much and he was so thankful that she was here to help him through all of this; he would not know what to do if not for her.

The three pulled up to the Granger's home and Harry gazed up to see the house. It was a red bricked colonial styled house with gray roofing and a small garden in front. In the garden there was a woman tending to the flowers and trimming the small hedges. Harry looked over at Hermione and he confirmed his thoughts by mouthing "my mum". They got out of the car to greet the woman and Harry was surprised to see that Hermione was a spitting image of her mother. They both shared the same dark wavy locks, cinnamon brown eyes and the same small figure. Together they shared a meal of roast beef, mashed potatoes with bacon bits, and cooked carrots as they drank a bottle of red wine. Shortly after the two couples decided to call it a night. Harry was occupying the guest room that the Grangers had. He walked Hermione to her room and before they parted ways gave her a passionate kiss and hugged her goodnight.

As the next week went on Hermione had begun to notice that Harry had started speaking with higher volume and that his words were coming out a little less intelligible than normal. She knew that this was coming and it broke her heart to tell him when he was being too loud or to ask him to repeat something he had said because she did not understand. Hermione took it upon herself to see if there was anything that could be done for Harry and she often spent hours looking at information on books and on the internet. She had found things called cochlear implants and had brought the idea up to him but he told her that he did not like the idea of surgery. They had discussed hearing aids as well and they made it a point to talk to the doctor about them with a muggle doctor when they made an appointment for him. At the moment, Hermione was sitting in her favorite armchair reading a book that she hoped would help her understand more of what Harry was going through and things that could be done by the family and friends to support him.

Harry looked at Hermione, as she sat reading a book in the armchair in her parent's study with her legs tucked under her. She had begun to nibble on her lip as she was absorbed in the book she was reading. It was times like this that Harry realized just how much he loved her. She was beautiful to him and right now she was absolutely radiant. As he continued to watch her he noticed that she had began mouthing the words that were on the page in front of her. His heart fell at this. He wished more than anything he could hear her voice and laughter again.

Harry's deafness was really taking a toll on his nerves. He never knew what a blessing hearing could be until it was gone. He sighed heavily.

Hermione heard a deep exhale and looked around to see Harry in the archway of the study, looking at the ground in a pensive manner. She closed her book, rose from her chair and walked towards him. He had not noticed until she had wrapped her arms around his middle. He smiled sadly at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, making sure to articulate her words so that he could understand.

He shook his head but Hermione glared at him until he signed again and began. "I hate not being able to hear your voice. I miss listening to you hum when you clean. I miss listening to you reprimand me when I've done something wrong. But what I miss the most is you calling my name. I'm starting to forget what your voice sound like and that breaks my heart."

Hermione felt tears sting at the back of her eyes. She wished there was something she could do for Harry. Adjusting to life without his hearing was one of the most difficult things Harry had ever had to deal with. Only a few people knew about his condition and that's how they wanted it. Hermione spoke again, glad that Harry was gradually getting better at lip reading. However, she still spoke slowly, "I'm sorry, Harry. I've been searching but there is no remedy. I will keep looking but I think we should learn sign language." She waved her hands in front of them so he would be able to understand what she was saying.

Harry took a moment to register what she was trying to communicate to him. He took her hands in his and brought them to his lips in a soft kiss. "Hermione, I know you've been working hard and I really appreciate it. Don't overwhelm yourself to help me. This is something I have to get used to."

"Not by yourself." She insisted. "I'll help in whatever way I can."

Harry smiled and kissed her on the lips. "My angel of mercy. Maybe learning sign language wouldn't be such a bad idea." He looked down at her and asked with a sheepish look on his face, "Will you learn with me?"

She nodded. "You don't need to ask, Harry."

They stood there for a few more minutes, just holding each other before, Harry let go of Hermione and stood up straight. "Miss Granger, will you do me the honor of sharing a dance with me?" he asked offering his hand.

She looked puzzled. "There's no music."

Harry chuckled. "Not that I could hear it."

Hermione's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't mean-"

Harry held his hands up. "Its fine, 'Mione. I'm trying to lighten the mood and apparently I failed." He held his hand out again. "Please, dance with me?"

Taking his hand, Hermione stepped back into his arms as he wrapped his right arm around her waist. The couple swayed to the imaginary tune and Hermione rested her head on his chest. Harry placed his lips on the top of her head in a gentle kiss as he took the hand he was holding and placed it on his shoulder so that he could wrap both of his arms around her to pull her closer. They danced for several minutes but to them it felt like hours. However, time did not matter to them. For now, they just enjoyed one another's presence.

After they stopped swaying, Harry noticed that Hermione's eyelids were beginning to drop. He led her over to the couch where he laid down first and pulled her close so they were spooning. Harry wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her even closer to him. He nuzzled her neck and placed a kiss there before whispering in her ear, "I love you, Hermione, thank you for helping me through all of this. One day I will get my hearing back and when I do I look forward to the first thing I hear being your voice. You are my everything."

Harry noticed the steady rise and fall of her chest and he knew she had fallen asleep. _I wonder if she heard me,_ he thought. _I will tell her again later. _Somehow, though, he knew that she knew how he felt. With that thought, Harry fell asleep.

Hermione was on the edge of consciousness when she heard Harry whispered into her ear. His words were the words she had needed to hear to give her the strength to continue her search for a cure for Harry's deafness. _Don't worry, Harry, we will find a way._ She promised. _I'll go to hell and back to get your hearing back_.

With a newfound hope, Hermione finally fell asleep.

_Thanks for reading! Chapter 4 coming soon…._


	4. End of the Summer

_Hi, guys! Here's chapter four! Just some things to know: I don't know any British Sign Language so I apologize but the sign language they will be using (in the physical descriptions) will be American Sign Language. I tried looking up British Sign Language dictionaries but you have to pay for them to be shown how to sign for most. I apologize, again. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

At last, summer came to an end and it was the day before Harry and Hermione went back to Hogwarts for their final year. Harry was grateful to the Granger's for allowing him to stay with them for the summer and he made it up to them by making a surprise dinner his final night there.

Hermione had heard the alarm for the oven going off for the past two minutes from the study where she was reading one of her school books that she had bought in Diagon Alley when her and Harry went last week. She made her way to the kitchen and suddenly smelled a delicious wafting its way into the living room. Expecting her mother to be in the kitchen she was surprised to see Harry cutting something next to the sink. Hermione walked over to the oven next to him and opened it, grabbing some oven mitts to take it out. As she placed it on the top of the stove, Harry looked over at her. He realized what had happened and felt a bit discouraged that he had not heard the timer go off for the chicken. However, he composed himself and smiled at Hermione as she turned towards him.

She gasped and began signing to him. "Harry, you're crying. What's wrong?"

Harry chuckled and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just cutting onions."

Hermione took the knife away from him and resumed his duty, giving him a break for his eyes to clear up. Harry smiled at her grateful for the opportunity and he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. He felt her sigh before tilting her head to rest against his own for a moment and she put the knife down on the counter. Turning around she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck resting her forehead against his.

"I love you, you know?" Harry said.

Hermione smiled at the affection shining in his eyes, grabbed his shirt so that she could pull him closer to her and kissed him deeply. Harry tightened his grip on her as her arms wound around his neck once more. Her fingers became entangled in his hair, pressing his face closer to hers.

They finally ended the kiss and Hermione signed as Harry still held on to her, "I love you, too, Harry."

The couple had gotten very good at signing after they had started attending sign language classes at the nearby university. They still had a lot to learn and Hermione had bought a few books of different signs and how to form sentences. They could hold a conversation and it made things a lot easier for the two of them. They practiced every waking moment and they had even taught Hermione's parents.

The two finished cooking dinner together for the Granger family and after they all ate the delicious meal, they all went into the kitchen and talked while Mr. and Mrs. Granger washed the dishes. When Hermione's parents had gone to bed Harry took Hermione by the hand and told him that he had something to show her. He led her to the living room and they both sat down on the couch when Harry took out his wand. In his one hand, he took both of Hermione's hands and told her to open them up. She did as she was told and opened her hands with her palms facing up. Harry took his wand and waved it above her hands as he said "Perpetuum florent" and before their very eyes a beautiful glass rose appeared in Hermione's hands. For once in her life, she was speechless. The porcelain had a colored green stem and the rose bud itself was a sapphire: Hermione's birthstone. It was lightweight and very detailed; it even had small thorns made of diamonds.

Hermione tried to form words but she was too stunned at the beauty of the object in her hands.

Harry set his wand aside and lifted her chin so that her eyes were meeting his. "When this rose dies, that's when I'll stop loving you."

Hermione's felt her heart swell and kissed him on the cheek, cuddling closer to him and signed to him, "Thank you, Harry," she finger spelled his name, "I will never stop loving you!"

The next day, Harry and Hermione made their way to the platform after saying goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Granger and saw the train's steam billowing into the sky. The students, old and new, began piling into the trains compartments and the couple went in search of their friends. They found Ron and Ginny in a compartment in the middle of the train and joined them.

"Hey, you two. How was your summer?" asked Ginny.

Hermione signed for Harry what Ginny had said and he answered by placing his thumb against his chest with his fingers sticking out in the sign for "fine". The Weasley siblings looked at each other, confused before turning to Hermione.

"Hermione," Ron started, "what are you doing?"

Still signing, she explained to Ron and Ginny, "It is called sign language. It's used amongst those who are deaf to help them communicate. It's a bunch of hand gestures and motions that represent words. It's as it states: a language. We could teach you, if you would like." Hermione finished her signing and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, that seems cool." Ron answered.

Ron had apologized to Harry and Hermione for his actions after the war. He knew he had no right to accuse Hermione of anything when she was taking care of someone she loved. They had forgiven him and had picked up where they had left off.

"What do you think it will be like having a normal year at Hogwarts?" asked Ginny.

When Hermione had signed to Harry, he laughed. "I don't know but I don't think we will ever have a normal year. What is normal for us, anyway?" He had signed while he talked.

They all laughed and for the entirety of the train ride, Hermione and Harry began teaching the two Weasley's how to use sign language.

_Thanks to all who are reading this fic. I know this chapter wasn't as exciting but I just had to get this one out of my system before I started writing some other chapters so that things could come together in the end. A new chapter will be up soon. Happy Thanksgiving!_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: For the sake of my story, everyone is in their 7th year at Hogwarts. Also, let's assume that if I don't put that they are signing that it's just implied that they are, unless otherwise written. I also know that I said that Harry and Hermione learned over the summer how to sign and now they are like pros. I know this is unlikely but please bare with me._

Once back at Hogwarts, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny sat at their usual long table awaitng for Headmistress McGonagall to make the yearly announcements and to do the sorting. While they waited, Hermione continued Ron and Ginny's lesson as Harry began looking around the hall.

Things certainly had changed in the year they had been gone. The castle was no longer in danger but the darkness of all who died in battle still hung in the air. It seemed that the tension between the school had been lifted and everyone had now bonded over the fact that Voldemort was dead. At least some good had come out of the war.

Harry felt Hermione tap him on the knee and his attention was averted back to her. She pointed to the head table where Professor McGonagall was sitting with her hands raised to silence everyone. Hermione had angled herself in her seat so that she was facing Harry, prepared to sign her speech to him.

McGonagall began, "Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you back to another year of Hogwarts. I am happy to see a lot of familiar faces and some new faces as well. However, there are some who did not come back due to the tragedy of earlier this year. I ask that we take a moment of silence as we think and pray for those heroes who have fallen." She paused and bowed her head as everyone in the hall did the same. After a moment, McGonagall, then, rose her head again and continued, "Thank you. Now, it has been decided that the diversity of Hogwarts houses will end. It is time that we all live in unity and be as one. Therefore, you will be wearing your original Hogwarts robes which will appear in your dorms. One last announcement: Our Head Boy and GIrl have been decided for this year. They will be Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." Everyone clapped as Hermione signed for Harry to stand and they both rose to their feet. Once they sat back down, McGonagall finished by saying, "Now that we have all of that settled you may now take part in the feast."

Mountains of food piled onto the tables and Harry chuckled softly as he watched Ron's expression change from that of boredom to that of a child on Christmas morning. Harry was surprised to see that the announcement about the Hogwarts houses were being disbanded had little effect on the students. He assumed that since times had changed since the war that it was long overdue for a sense of unity in the wizarding world. Harry had wondered how this would effect Quidditch. Harry felt a pat on his back and he turned around to see Draco, taking a seat next to him. Draco and Harry had become friends during the summer at a gathering at the Burrow where he had learned that Draco knew sign language since his grandmother had been deaf. Draco had helped Ginny cope with the death of Fred after the war and they had started dating a few weeks before school started. He was a good man when he was not trying to act like a prat.

They all ate together talking about their summers and what they had done when Harry felt another tapping on his shoulder. He looked around again to see that this time it was a girl he did not recognize. She was very skinny with deep blonde hair with eyes so blue they almost looked purple. To his surprise, the girl began signing to Harry. "Hello, my name is Chrys. I'm friends with Luna Lovegood."

Harry was stunned to learn that so many people at Hogwarts knew sign language. "It's nice to meet you, Chrys. I'm Harry and this is my girlfriend, Hermione."

Hermione waved and began signing. "Where did you learn to sign?" Chrys pointed to herself then to her mouth, dragging her index finger to her ear in the sign for "deaf". S he went on to say that she had been deaf her whole life. Hermione gasped and started to apologize for being insensitive, but Chrys just waved it off as if nothing happened. Hermione moved over so that she could sit next to her and the girls started a conversation of their own.

Harry could not help but have so many questions for her. Harry had just obtained this curse and she had been living with it her entire life. He could not imagine having to go through this as a child and while growing up. Maybe she could help him with the questions he had. He made a mental note to ask her later.

The group kept talking until the end of the feast, when Harry and Hermione excused themselves to their quarters. Making their way up to the ex-Gryffindor tower, they held hands as they walked through the door to their common room. It looked like a smaller version of the original common room: there was a fire crackling in the fireplace, a large study table in the corner and armchairs and a couch sitting in front of the fire. Even the colors of the room were red and gold still keeping with the traditional colors of their former house.

The couple sat on the couch, relaxing before their busy term would start the next morning. Harry put his arm around Hermione as she cuddled next to him.

"I love you." he said without signing.

Hermione noticed the pitch in his voice getting higher. It was really hard for him. He did not even notice that something was wrong. They had mainly used sign language and now his oral skills were starting to fade. It broke her heart that he had to go through this and she would give anything to go through this instead of him. But all she could do was be patient and helpful.

Harry was looking down at her when she looked up and said, "I love you, too, Harry. Always."

Shortly after, the two went to bed, anxious to start their last year at Hogwarts. They could only hope that it would be normal. Whatever that was.


	6. Music of Love

It had been two weeks since the school term started and everyone was beginning to fall into their usual routine. Hermione, however, had something on her mind other than school for once. She had noticed that Harry had been spending a lot more time with Chrys the past few weeks and it made her uncharacteristically jealous. Hermione knew that Harry would never betray her but she was not blind. It was obvious to see that Chrys was very pretty and, even though she believed in the same rubbish as Luna, she had a good heart and was very intelligent.

She shook herself mentally. _Come on, Hermione,_ she thought to herself. _Get your act together. You need to study. _ But as hard as she tried she could not focus on anything but Harry and Chrys. As she decided to give up on studying she packed up her belongings and went for a walk around the lake. She took refuge under a particularly enormous and shady tree, taking a large book out of her bag to attempt at studying one more time. When it had not worked, she returned the tome to her satchel and rested her back against the tree trunk. As fate would have it, when she looked across the lake she saw Harry signing to Chrys as they were both laughing. It made Hermione feel terrible that Harry did not want to spend any time with her. Apart from their time in classes and in the common room at night they rarely talked anymore. Sometimes, such as at the moment, she would even question if he still loved her. This thought brought a tear to her eyes as it usually did and she almost did not see Harry waving to her from across the lake. It was too much for her at the moment and she gathered her belongings once again and ran. She did not know where she was going but trusted her feet to take her wherever she needed to be.

Harry was shocked at Hermione's sudden departure. He had excused himself from Chrys who encouraged him to find her. Harry searched everywhere: The common room, with Ron and Ginny, even the library. No one had seen her. Harry was beginning to get worried. When he had waved to her she looked upset and he had no idea why. He stopped to see where he had been going. He was in the seventh floor corridor and then he realized where she was. He walked back and forth in front of the wall three times when the door to the Room of Requirements appeared in front of him.

Opening the door he saw a room that was almost completely empty with wooden floors. The room was filled with floating candles much like the ones in the Great Hall and then he saw Hermione, seated at an enormous grand piano. Harry had no idea that Hermione knew how to play and right now he wished he was able to hear it. He walked over to the piano quietly as to not disturb her. For whatever reason she really needed to play right now to let go of some stress. When he faced her he saw that her eyes were closed, letting the music take her away. Harry placed his hand on the outside of the rim and felt the vibrations of the music she was playing. She really was good. The music was rhythmic and flowed very well and Harry realized that he recognized the piece she was playing.

"Moonlight Sonata." he said in what he thought was a whisper.

Hermione jumped and the music stopped much to Harry's disappointment. After gaining her composure she looked at Harry astonished and started to sign, "How did-"

Harry smiled. "I can feel the vibrations. It was easy to tell what it was, actually." He looked over to Hermione who was now looking towards the door anxiously. His smiled faded. "What's wrong? Why are you trying to get away from me?"

Hermione's head snapped back so fast, he worried it might have hurt her. Her face showed surprise when she began signing, her hand movements sharp and quick, she was upset. "I'M avoiding YOU? You should talk. I've hardly seen you since school started."

Now it was Harry's turn to look shocked. "What are you talking about? We have classes together. I see you all the time."

She lowered her head so that her hair was covering her face as she shook her head. "No you don't, Harry. Class is pretty much the only time we do see each other. We haven't spend any time together. I don't even remember the last time you kissed me or even held me. The only person you talk to now is Chrys. It's understandable. She is very pretty and smart, anyone with eyes can see that. I love you, Harry, but if someone else makes you feel happy then maybe you should be with her." She got up and began to head towards the door, tears stinging her eyes as her heart broke at her own words.

As Harry watched her head to the door, he snapped out of his astonishment and reached to grab her hand. He spun her around so that she was looking at him and it was then that the anger he was suddenly feeling, vanished. She was crying. He hated it when she cried, especially when he was causing it.

"Is that what this is all about? The fact that I am hanging out with Chrys?" When she did not give him a response, he continued. "She is no more than a friend and the only reason I am spending so much time with her is because I am trying to learn what it was like for her to grow up being deaf. This," He pointed to his ears, his voice getting sharper, "just happened to me, but she has been living with it her whole life. I don't know how to live with it. Everyday it irritates the hell out of me that I can't hear you. You don't know what I would give to hear you speak, even if it was to hear you nag me about my homework." She tried not to smile but was unsuccessful. He sighed and his voice lowered a bit, "Please, understand, Hermione. I appreciate you for everything you are doing for me. I love you so much for sticking by my side and I'm so grateful to you for helping me but you've never been deaf and I pray to God you never will be. I just need to know what it's like. I guess I just want to know what to look forward to, you know?"

Hermione felt stupid that she had not figured out his reason for spending so much time with Chrys. She realized long ago that she would never be able to fully help Harry since she had no idea what he was going through. She blushed and began to sign again.

"Harry, I'm sorry for doubting you. I was stupid and jealous, I guess. I just want to help you so badly that I forget that I'm not the one who can help you with everything." She was ashamed as she looked towards the ground.

Harry lifted her chin so that she was looking at him again. He was smiling as he spoke to her. "Hey, I love you and only you and nothing will ever change that. Come here." He opened his arms out to her and she immediately accepted his invitation. She cried into his chest and he just rested his head on top of hers.

When Hermione had finished crying she looked up at him and smiled as he smiled back.

They both looked over at the piano as Harry said, "I didn't know you knew how to play."

"Since I was four." She replied, then she looked at him playfully. " I didn't know you knew any classical music."

Harry let go of her and made his way over to the other side of the piano. "I know a lot of music. I had to in order to play this." Harry bent over to pick up a guitar from it's stand that had just appeared out of nowhere. He placed the strap around himself and began by playing a few chords. Seeing the puzzled look on Hermione's face, he explained. "I taught myself when I was about eight. Dudley got one for his birthday and when he got disinterested in it, I picked it up and started playing with it." Her face still had the look of astonishment when he began to play "Moonlight Sonata" on his acoustic guitar. He had messed up a few times as he had not played in some time but it was still beautiful. "I have my own guitar in my trunk upstairs. I shunk it so it wouldn't be hard to carry. Plus, it's my little secret that I even play. And now, its our secret." He walked over to her, still playing. She had started to cry again at the beautiful music that he was playing and he bent over to kiss her gently without stopping his strumming. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, too, Harry."

He stopped playing and put the guitar back on it's stand before grabbing her hand and leading her back out of the room. They had decided to take a walk since it was Saturday and they did not have any classes. The sun was starting to set and they watched it sink before heading off into the castle to perform their duties as Head Boy and Girl, sneaking kisses here and there.

******AN: PLEASE READ! Okay, so, now that you read this chapter I need some help. I need a really cute song to put into one of my next chapters. Something kinda cute and love filled haha. The best one will be put into the fic! Thanks so much for being patient with me. Finals are done and I am on break for the next month so expect lots of updates! Thanks to my roommate, Katie A.K.A Yonahdoxie57 (check out her story!), for helping me come up with Chrys's name. You'll learn more about her name and herself in chapters to come. She's not a bad person I promise. She's not some vixen out to steal Harry or anything like that. Imagine her to be a bit like Luna! Okay, I might start writing again later today so keep looking for new updates!**


	7. A Solution?

_AN: Okay so I'm moving this fan fiction along pretty quickly from now on. It will probably be a lot of fluff from here on out. I have no idea how many chapters this fic is going to be since I am writing it all from the top of my head._

December was upon the students of Hogwarts once again as many prepared to go home for the holidays. Harry and Hermione had decided to stay at Hogwarts and enjoy the solitude that the castle would have to offer them. Ron was going with their family to visit Charlie in Romania while Draco and Ginny were spending their time at the Malfoy Mansion since no one except Draco lived there now. Chrys and her parents were going on holiday with Luna and her father in France to search for something they called a jabberwocky. Only a few other students were spending their holiday at Hogwarts.

A few days before Christmas, Hermione was in the library while Harry went to play Quidditch with Seamus and Dean. She had become determined to find a cure for Harry's deafness but she was coming up with nothing. Irritated, she had found nothing at all on any such condition. She had even taken Harry's invisibility cloak after he fell asleep to search in the Restricted Section. It was not her finest moment and she hated herself now for breaking the rules but she needed to check. However, she came up with nothing.

Hermione was going crazy. There had to be something, somewhere on Harry's condition. If only she could go back in time and prevent Harry from ever getting hurt.

She froze. That was it! Hermione could not believe she had not thought of it earlier.

A Time Turner.

All Hermione needed to do was get a hold of a Time Turner to go back to the battle and keep Harry from getting injured. She just had to do use a shielding spell to keep the one that caused all of this to happen from hitting him. It all seemed so simple, too simple. The only problem was that she had no idea where to get a Time Turner. She could not ask McGonagall for hers because she would insist on knowing what it was being used for and she would definitely not approve of what she had in mind. Hermione had one last thought as to who would have one.

Hermione walked over to her table in the library and sat down, pulling a piece of parchment toward her and picked up a quill.

_Dear Draco, _

_How are you? I hope you and Ginny are well. Listen, I have a favor to ask. This may sound crazy but I need to use your Time Turner. It's the only way I can get back Harry's hearing. He has fallen into a depression, Draco and I'm worried. He doesn't talk to anyone and just sits in his armchair staring out the window. I want to help him and I believe this is the only way. Please, Draco, help us._

_With love from,_

_Hermione_

She went across the grounds to the Owlery and gave the letter to Harry's new owl, Aeres.

"Okay, boy, I need you to take this to Malfoy Manor."

Aeres chirped at her happily and flew out the window towards his destination. Hermione was sure that Draco would help her. As she walked back to the castle her thoughts fell again on Harry. Although he seemed in high spirits when she was around, she knew him better. There was a sadness in his eyes.

Later that evening, she had received a response from Draco and she ran to the window to let Aeres into the common room. The envelope was heavy and when she opened it she saw Draco's Time Turner and took it in her hand. She smiled as she read his note.

_Hermione, _

_Please, be careful. We faced so many hardships because of the war, especially Harry. I can't say I totally agree with this decision but if you're set on it then I want to help in any way that I can. Again, please, be careful and don't be seen. _

_Love,  
>Draco<em>

Placing the note on her desk, she examined the hour glass in her hand. Draco had a point. She would be going back to the worst moments in their lives. But this was for harry and who knew, maybe she could save some other lives as well. She missed Fred, Tonks, Remus and Neville along with the ling list of their fallen classmates.

"Hermione?"

She jumped and looked behind her to see Harry standing in the archway.

"What's in your hand?" he asked signing as he talked. Harry had become very good at using sign language in such a small amount of time. All of her research and practice had worked out for the both of them.

Hermione shook her head as she signed nothing without realizing that the Time Turner was still in her hands.

Harry walked towards her and held out his hand. "Give it to me, Hermione." When she saw the stern look in his eye, she sighed and gave Harry the pendant. He looked down at the object and suddenly realized what she was trying to do. "You were trying to go back to the war to help me, weren't you?" When she nodded, he took the Time Turner and placed it back in the envelope and gave it back to Aeres to take to Draco. He had recognized the handwriting on the envelope. When the owl took off, he faced Hermione, she was in shick since she thought Harry would at least hear her out on her idea.

Harry took her by the hand and led her to the couch where they sat down.

"Hermione," he began, "I really appreciate you trying to find a way to bring back my hearing, but if it results in this, then I honestly don't want it back. I would not wish on anyone to relive the horrors of that night, especially you."

"But, Harry," she started, signing with a desperate look on her face. "All of the things you said about getting your hearing back, I found a way and now you're going to throw this chance away?"

"Listen to me." begged Harry, "I've been thinking a lot lately. About the war. Considering how many people we lost that night, I realized how selfish I was being. I may have lost my hearing but that's nothing compared to the sacrifice those people made. We all knew the risks and, now, I'm done feeling sorry for myself. As much as I miss your voice and being able to hear your laughter, I've accepted that this is my life now. Maybe some day my hearing will come back but until then, as long as I have you, I know I'm going to be alright." Hermionehad tears forming in her eyes and he stopped signing to pull her into his arms. As they wrapped their arms around one another, Harry spoke in her ear. "I couldn't live with myself knowing you went back to the battle because of this. What if something went wrong? What if you got hurt?" He pulled back to look at her face and he cupper her cheek with his hand. "I love you, Hermione."

Without moving her lips, she signed, "I just wish you could hear me say that I love you, too."

Harry smiled at her and kissed her. "I may not be able to hear it but trust me," he took her hand and placed it over his heart, "I know you do."


	8. Lucky to be a Bookworm

Hermione found herself in the library once again, this time studying for exams instead of looking up a cure for Harry's deafness. She had been sitting there for over five hours writing down notes and finishing essays that were due and now she felt her head start to ache. She decided to take a break and sat back in her chair, realizing that her back was also aching from leaning forward for so long. She picked up her school bag and began putting her books away when she noticed her favorite book inside. She had not had the chance to read it since the beginning of term, she did not even remember putting it in her bag.

Picking up _Love Will Find a Way by Barbara Freethy_, she decided that she would read a chapter or two before going back up to the common room. When she opened it to the book marked page, however, she found a note written in handwriting she had not recognized.

_There is a place where the train comes and goes,_

_You'll see the next clue will be marked by a single, red rose._

A place where the train comes and goes? Hermione thought for just a moment and realized the person was taking about the train station in Hogsmeade. Normally, she would not be taking this challenge seriously and she even thought for a moment that it might be a trap, but something made her trust this anonymus writer for one reason or another. She finished packing up her school supplies and went up the common room to grab her cloak, gloves and scarf. It was an intensely cold winter day and it was the week before the school was getting ready to let out for winter holidays.

As she exited the castle she had to shield her eyes from the bright sun reflecting off the snow on the ground. Hermione loved snow and right now it was up to her shins. Since there was no threat from Voldemort anymore and being Head Girl, Hermione could visit Hogsmeade almost any time she wanted. She took full advantage of this when she needed a new book or a quill. She walked into the village to be greeted happily by those were residing there and continued her way to the station. Once she had arrived, she looked around until her eyes fell on a small speck of red on a bench that was covered in white snow. She brushed the snow away to find another book, _Until There Was You by Kristen Higgins._ Hermione had read this book during the summerand she had loved the story about the girl whose first love had come back after twenty years.

She opened the book to where the rose was placed carefully inside and found another note. Hermione took the rose and lifted it to her nose and inhaled its beautiful scent before reading the note.

_You have found the second clue in this game,_

_Let's continue and see if your luck remains the same._

_Find the place where your thoughts become true,_

_At first its gone then appears out of the blue._

_Hmm,_ thought Hermione._ Where is there a place where my thoughts come true?_ _My dreams? No how can someone leave a clue in my dreams? Think, Hermione, think._ She thought about a place in Hogwarts that matched the discription, like a room or a...A room! That was it! The Room of Requirements.

Putting the book into her satchel she held the rose to her chest as she made her way back to the castle. This game was turning out to be quite fun. Making her way up to the seventh floor, she paced three times in front of the wall where the door appeared seconds later, thinking of Harry and the next clue. The room was dark except for a spotline shining down in the middle of the room and as she moved closer she saw a stool with a book on it. She picked it up and read the title: _Marry In Haste by Karen Rose Smith._ Yet another book she had read during the summer. This time the book had a blue rose as the page marker and, as she expected, when she opened it up there was another note.

_Again you have found me and the game is almost through,_

_Go to the common room to find your last clue._

Hermione nearly ran down the corridor towards the Head Boy and Girl's dorm and almost knocked a few people down on the way in the process. She gave the portrait the password and entered the common room where upon she found what she was looking for. Hermione was surprised because she was expecting to have to look harder for it. On the coffee table she saw the book she had finished just two days previous, _The Best of Me by Nicholas Sparks,_ with a pink rose sticking out from it. Opening the book she found the last clue.

_Now the game is about to end but there is something I must ask,_

_The last place you must come to is just in your grasp._

_Now on to the Great Hall is where you must go,_

_For the reason for this game, I'm sure you're dying to know._

This was it. It all came down to this. She was finally going to find out what this game was all about. She knew that Harry had put this together and now she wanted to know why. The note was right, she was dying to know what the reason behind all of this was. Finally, she made it to the entrance to the Great Hall and paused. For some reason she was nervous and she took a deep breath before opening the doors. However, when she looked inside it was not Harry who stood there. At the very front of the teacher's table stood...

"Draco? What are you doing here?" asked Hermione.

The blonde smiled and handed her an old book. "I am here to give this to you."

As she opened up the ancient looking tome, she noticed that the pages were blank. "I don't understand. The pages are blank. Why did you give this to me and why be all mysterious about it? Why did you leave me those notes?"

Draco shook his head. "No, no, no. I'm just a delivery boy. Apart from that I had nothing to do with this." He held up a finger, indicating that she should wait for a moment and turned to face Dumbledore's old large chair. Draco reached around and tapped something behind the chair and a moment later, Harry stepped into view, smiling at her. He made his way over to her and signed to her "Take out the books that you found". She did as she was told and he lay them all on the teacher's dining table, except for the blank book, which Hermione was still holding. He opened the book she was holding to the very center and he waved his wand over the books on the table. Right before their very eyes, words were starting to peel off of the books and then Harry guided them to the blank pages.

When Harry had turned back around she read the words that they spelled: _Will You Marry Me?_

It was then that she realized the pattern of the books and why these certain books were the ones used in this game. Harry got down on one knee and took the book from her and placed it next to him on the floor as he pulled out a diamond ring.

Hermione gasped. It was gorgeous! There were several diamonds all laced inside of a white gold band in a Celtic design. Harry smiled up at her, waiting for a response. She nodded furiously and dropped down to her knees to meet his eyes as she kissed him passionately.

Harry took the ring from its box and placed it on her finger. "Did I surprise you?" he asked.

Hermione, with tears in her eyes, nodded again. "I still don't understand." she signed, "That handwriting was not yours. Whose was it?"

"Draco's. I wanted to throw you off a little so I didn't want you to figure it out too soon." he explained. "I know those were your favorite books so I took them from your trunk."

"You planted that book in my bag, didn't you?" accused Hermione.

Harry nodded proudly. Helping her up, he took the three roses from her and took his wand from his back pocket, waving it over them. More flowers appeared around the roses, her favorite flower, the lilies of the valley. It was a beautiful bouqet and Hermione took it before staring into Harry's eyes once more.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too, Hermione."

They kissed once more and when Hermione turned around she saw all of her close friends and her parents and the teaching staff behind her clapping for the two of them.

And for the first time in her life, she was glad she was a bookworm.


	9. Somnium

Valentine's Day was upon the students at Hogwarts where there was a shower of gifts that contained chocolates and other candies and sickeningly sweet cards from secret admirers. Swooning girls seemed to follow Harry wherever he went and Hermione had seemed to form her own group of suitors had started to trail her every move. They had decided that while everyone was in Hogsmeade that afternoon that they would spend the day together. Not because it was Valentine's Day, they did not believe in the commercialization of the holiday, but to just be together. Harry had suggested that they go ice skating on the Black Lake and then have dinner in their common room, just the two of them.

A simple date.

They made their way out to the lake where they put on the skates they had bought on their last Hogsmeade trip. Harry, who had never been ice skating before had needed help getting up so Hermione had walked over to him and took his hands in hers as she hoisted him up to his feet. As they made their way onto the ice, Hermione kept a firm hold on Harry's hands while he slipped and slid. They spent an hour getting Harry comfortable with simply gliding on the ice before he told her he was good enough to try it on his own.

Hermione watched Harry for a few minutes to make sure he was steady enough to skate on his own. When she was satisfied, she turned her back to him. They continued skating around the lake having the time of their lives. Harry tried to skate over to Hermione but she did not see him trying to get her attention and skated away from him.

As Harry was trying to get closer to her, he lost his balance and fell on his back, hitting his head on the ice, knocking him out. When Hermione heard something hit the ice she turned around to see an unconscious Harry. She rushed over to him and kneeled down next to him and carefully examined him. there was no visible bleeding but he was developing a large bump on the back of his head.

"Harry!" Hermione said frantically, gently slapping him in the face. "Harry, wake up!"

A moment later, Harry began to slowly open his eyes, growning in pain. With Hermione's help, he sat up and placed his hand on his head, wincing from the contact he made with the bump on his head.

"Harry, are you alright?" she asked.

Harry looked at her, shocked. "What did you say?" he asked. Hermione realized she had not signed to him and began signing but Harry grabbed her hands. "No, Hermione, what did you just say?" Hermione repeated herself and hope clenched her heart when she realized what was happening.

"I heard you." Harry said disbelievingly. "I heard every word."

_I know, I know I'm sorry this is a short chapter and I've kept you all waiting for so long. I apologize. School work has been very hectic. It's my busiest semester so far. I will have more chapters soon. I'm kind of having an issue with where I want to take this story. I want to thank my roommate for this idea and helping me in my writing process and helping me through my writer's block. More to come soon! 3 Amanda_


	10. In the Dark of the Night

Harry bolted upright in his bed as his hands flew to his ears. Had his hearing really come back? Upon further investigation he realized that it had all been a dream and that he was still deaf. He sighed in defeat and looked over at the bed next to him where Hermione had been when he fell asleep. She was gone now and Harry had assumed that she went back to her own bed or had gone off to study in the common room. He had fallen asleep rather early, somewhere around seven o' clock, and glacing over at the clock on the wall he saw that it was now ten minutes to eleven. He laid back down and slowly began to fall back asleep.

Hermione had been in the library for over two hours studying for the N.E.W.T.s that were just one month away. She knew the material, of course, but to her it did not hurt to make sure she knew it backwards and forwards. She had even gone so far as to make herself and Harry practice tests.

As she had her face hidden away in her Transfiguration book, reviewing how to transform large rocks and boulders into armchairs, she heard a clammering noise from the other end of the library. It was eleven o' clock, who on earth would be here besides her?

"Hello?" she called. "Is someone in here?"

Then, she saw a young man poke his head around the corner of one of the towering bookselves to look at her.

"Sorry, miss, just cleaning up." He said in a Geordie accent. Stepping out of the shadows and a bit closer to her, she saw that he was taller, probably around the same height as Harry, with pale skin and dark brown hair. He looked older than she was but he had on a Hogwarts uniform.

"Oh," Hermione looked down at her watch. "Is the library closing?"

"Not till I'm done cleaning." The man smiled. "You have some time still, I just started. I'll tell you when I'm almost finished."

Hermione smiled back at him. "Thanks very much." She bent her head back down to look at her notes once again.

As she studied, she would hear the man stumbling around with some books or something on the shelf but he did not bother her. About half an hour later, the time came when he walked up to her table.

"'Scuse me, miss, but I'm getting ready to close up now."

"Oh." she said again, packing up her belongings. "Thank you very much for letting me stay while you cleaned up."

"No problem at all, miss. It was nice having some company for a change." he said. "I just started helping Madame Pince about a week ago. She's not getting any younger, you know?"

Hermione's forehead scrunched. "You know, I haven't seen Madame Pince in awhile, come to think of it. Is something the matter with her?"

"Fell ill." He explained, shaking his head sadly. "She came down with a nasty bug a couple of weeks ago. Hasn't been right since. Has her unable to work."

"That's a shame. Tell her I wish her well, will you?" Hermione offered a sympathetic smile.

"Aye, miss."

"By the way, you can call me Hermione."

"That's very kind of you, mi-Hermione." He smiled as he caught his mistake. "And I'm Shaun."

"Well, Shaun, it's nice to meet you. I should be headed off to bed now. Have a good night."

"And you as well."

Hermione turned to walk out of the library but Shaun's voice called out for her again. Turning back towards him, she noticed that his smile had vanished and that his wand was pointed at her before...

"Obliviate!"

The next day, Harry walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast, still shaken by his dream he had about getting his hearing back. He met Ron at the table and sat across from him as he signed to him.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head and signed back, "I haven't seen Hermione since dinner last night. Maybe she is in the library."

It was Harry's turn to shake his head. "No, I checked there already."

Ron shrugged and continued eating. "Don't worry, mate, she'll show up for classes."

Harry had difficulty reading Ron's lips when he was eating but he figured out what it was he was trying to say. He hoped that Hermione would show up but he had a gut feeling something was wrong.

All throughout the day Hermione was nowhere to be found and Harry could not stand by any longer and wait. He rushed up to the Head Boy and Girl dormitory and knocked on Hermione's door.

No answer.

He knocked again. Still no answer. Opening the door, he saw that nothing in her room was different than the night before. Now he knew something was wrong. He rushed down the stairs and to McGonagall's office to tell her about Hermione. He had started running down one of the corridors when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Harry stopped in his tracks and looked out of the window that looked out into the grounds. By the edge of the Forbidden Forest, he saw someone limping and hunched over and his heart sank when he realized who it was. Adrenaline surged his body as he ran out to meet Hermione and come to her aid. On the way, he saw Ron. Grabbing him, he did not try to explain as he dragged him along with him. The two reached the outskirts of the forest and finally caught up to Hermione, whom they noticed was bleeding all over her body.

"Hermione!" Harry cried out in his normal voice. "What's wrong? Why are you hurt?" Hermione looked up at Harry with a confused look on her face and began to speak. "Hermione, you have to sign to me." He looked at Ron. "What did she-"

Ron's face had gone stark white at whatever Hermione had said and now Harry was even more worried. Finally, Ron looked over at Harry and signed to him.

"She said 'Who are you? I don't even know you.'" He paused before finishing. "She told you to get away from her."

_I know. I'm such a bad person. First, I don't post for over two weeks, then I leave you with a cliff hanger. Then, I make you wait another week and end with another cliff hanger. I'm getting bad at this. Anyways, I felt like the story needed more suspense, so there you have it. Stay tuned for another chapter that I might finish by the end of the weekend! Toodles!_


	11. Looking Back on the Past

Harry watched as Ron talked to Hermione but her vacant gaze told him what he needed to know. Hermione had no idea who they were. He took a closer look at her and noticed her robes had been torn and that the blood spots were getting darker and wider. Taking action, and ignorning her, Harry lifted her into his arms, carrying her bridal style. She fought for a few minutes as he carried her to the Hospital Wing until the loss of blood made her pass out.

The boys hurried toward the castle and finally made it to the infirmary where Madame Pomfrey was taking the temperature of her current patients. She gave a stern look at the boys when they barged through the doors.

"What in heaven's name?" She, then, saw Hermione in Harry's arms and rushed over to them. "What is wrong with Miss Granger?"

Ron answered her question. "Hermione doesn't know who we are. She has no idea where she is. We found her by the forest looking like this."

Madame Pomfrey pointed to Harry and then to a vacant bed. Understanding, Harry put Hermione on the bed and Madame Pomfrey immediately went to work. As the two watched her, Harry saw her turn around and say something and he looked at Ron, who signed to him that she told them to leave and she would send for them when she knew what was happening.

Harry wanted to stay but he knew that Madame Pomfrey needed to concentrate and he and Ron left her to her work to go to the Head boy and girl's dormitory. Ron began to pace in front of the fire while Harry sat on the sofa with his head in his hands. He did not know what to do. All he knew was that someone had done this to Hermione and he would kill them.

Ron noticed that Harry was beginning to get aggrivated and he kneeled down in front of Harry and signed "Harry, you can't think of that now. We need to stay focused on Hermione. I want to kill the son of a bitch who did this just as much as you do but right now Hermione needs us."

As much as Harry wanted to search the school and find the culprit, he knew Ron was right. Hermione was too important to them and, right now, she needed them more than ever. How far back would she forget? She had obviously forgotten Ron and himself. Did she still think she was a muggle?

His thoughts were interrupted by Professor McGonagall entereing the common room. She had a solemn look on her face when they stood up.

"What's wrong with Hermione?" Harry spoke. He looked over to Ron who had signed that they needed to go to the hospital. "Is she okay? She's not-" His voice caught in his throat as he thought of the worst possible sight passed in his mind. However, he saw the Headmistress shake her head, confirming that his suspicions were wrong. Harry sighed in relief and finally did as they were told and rushed towards the hospital wing.

Walking through the door, the first thing he saw was Hermione, asleep. Her wounds looked healed but there were some visible bruised on her face and she had a swollen lip. He walked over to the bed next to her, running his fingers gently over her wounds.

There was a tapping on his shoulder and when he turned around he saw Madame Pomfrey, Ron, and Professor McGonagall. Harry watched Ron sign as Madame Pomfrey explained.

"Miss Granger has been assualted. The way I see it is someone had trued abducting her but she put up a fight. He must have had a knife or used a severing charm because of the gashed she had on her body and her tattered uniform. I healed most of the wounds and she will be fine. However, the person who did this to her cast a very powerful 'Obliviate' on her. She remembers nothing of Hogwarts or magic or...the two of you."

Harry was shocked. How could someone do this to _his_ Hermione. Whoever they were, they would pay.

Madame Pomfrey continued as did Ron, "I have explained to her where she is and I've told her about you boys. She, surprisingly, accepted it very quickly. I, however, have not told her about your relationship with her, Mr. Potter. We need to take this very slowly. We do not get her too overwhelmed because the spell could make her forget even more. Just remember to take it slowly."

What Madame Pomfrey had said broke his heart. hermione had no idea they were engaged. What if she would not love him anymore? What if she was a whole different person? He shook his head of the thoughts and turned back to his fiancee. Taking her left hand in his, he kissed it and took off her engagement ring, putting it in his pocket. A tear fell down his cheek as he leaned forward to kiss her forehead. He looked at the others and told them that he would stay with her till Hermione woke up. 

_I just had a total brainstorm so I'll be writing a lot. Thanks for reading!_


	12. Lift Up Your Prayers

Chapter 12:

Harry had been in the hospital for a week, only leaving to take showers or to eat. Hermione had been asleep for the entire time. Madame Pomfrey had insisted on the amount because of the amount of studying she had been doing before being attacked. Harry did not argue with her. Anything that would help was fine with him. It broke his heart to see Hermione in this state but he stayed with her day and night.

One night, Harry was sitting on her bed, running his fingers through her hair while talking to her, telling her about the mundane activities around the castle. He had taken some old letters he had sent her and read them aloud, thinking that maybe if he did this she would remember more when she woke up. Harry was desperate for her to wake up and to remember him. When he had finished talking, he noticed no change, no sign that she had heard him. Sighing, he sat on the chair next to her bed and did the only thing he had not tried: prayer.

Folding his hands and bowing his head, he began praying quietly. _God, I know i haven't really showed much faith in you. I'm not even really sure if you exist but if you do, please, help Hermione. Bring her memory back. I'm begging you. So much in my life has been lost to me and I don't think I can live without her. I know I sound selfish but, please, I love her. She is my world. She has my heart and she doesn't even know it. It's like a sick game. Everyone I've ever loved has been taken away from me. Just this once, can't we have somethinggood happen?  
><em> 

Harry sighed again, hoping it would work, when he felt something touch his shoulder. His gaze shot up to see Hermione looking at him groggily.

She opened her mouth and said, "Hi. You're Harry, right?" Reading her lips, Harry nodded, astonished. "Madame Pomfrey told me about how we are best friends." She pointed to her ear. "You're deaf?"

Again, Harry nodded, this time finding his voice. "How are you feeling?"

Hermione shrugged. She started to talk about her injuries but this time Harry was having trouble understanding. He stopped her momentarily and asked Madame Pomfrey to send for Ron so that she could interpret for him. As they waited, Harry noticed that Hermione looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I wish I knew sign language."

Harry hesistated, then said, "Well, you did know how to sign."

Hermione bowed her head in thought and Harry remained silent until she spoke again. "Harry, what happened to me?"

At that moment, Ron walked through the infirmary doors and Hermione recoiled her question. Ron looked warily at Hermione as he asked her how she was doing which she responded with a simple "fine." He awkwardly introduced himself and told her that he would interpret for Harry. She nodded and they continued talking.

"How old am I?" she asked, starting with something simple.

"_Eighteen years old_." answered Ron.

"Where are we exactly? I know its a school for magic butcould I possibly know magic?" she asked with the face of a child. Harry smiled at that.

"Yes." This time Harry spoke. "You are, in fact, the most intelligent student at Hogwarts. You have helped Ron and I so many times with our homework and spells."

"Wow, really?" Hermione smiled then, after a moment, it faltered. "Can I still do magic?"

Ron and Harry looked at one another. Harry took his wand out of his back pocket and handed it to Hermione. She took it and held it on her hand, waiting for her next instruction.

Ron took out his own wand and demonstrated how to cast "Wingardium Leviosa". When Harry saw that Ron was trying to annunciate his words by saying "It's Leviosa not Leviosar" , he had to stifle a laugh at the irony.

After Ron had stepped back, they watched Hermione as she swished the wand pointing it at a pitcher of water next to her bed, whereupon it rose a few inches off the nightstand. Hermione was grinning from ear to ear as she put the pitcher back down and released the spell.

"That's brilliant!" she exclaimed. She looked over at Harry and then beckoned for Ron to come over to her. He walked over so that his back was facing Harry and blocking Hermione from his sight.

"It's not nice to keep secrets from deaf people, you know?" Harry said, half jokingly.

A moment later, they both turned back to Harry and Ron pointed to Hermione. Harry directed his glance to Hermione as she began signing slowly. "_Will you teach me to use sign language so that I can talk to you_?"

Harry smiled, thrilled that she did not want to give up on him because he was deaf. He made a fist with his right hand and shook it up and down answering her question with a "_yes_".

Harry was starting to get tired. All of those sleepless nights spending with Hermione to make sure she was okay were starting to catch up with him. He signed to Ron, "_I need to go to sleep now. Tell her that if she needs anything that she can call for me anytime of day or night." _Ron told her what he had said and she got up from her bed steadily and walked over to Harry. Unexpectedly, Hermione threw her hands around his neck and gave him a hug that crushed his bones. This was the Hermione he knew. He just needed to help her figure that out.

They pulled away and she said a quiet "thank you" which Harry had seen before she went back to bed. He gave her one last smile before excusing himself to his dorm. The night had definitely taken a turn for the better and he could not wait to help Hermione get her memory back. He stopped at the window next to his bed and looked out at the night sky. _Thank you, God,_ he thought as he smiled widely. Harry walked over to his bed and collapsed as he let the exhaustion he felt, take him away to a peaceful slumber. He had not felt this happy in what felt like a very long time.

_Hi all! Sorry its been awhile. Classes are kicking my butt. _

_So, yeah, I'm Christian and I had to throw in a little prayer today since it's Ash Wednesday. Happy Lent to all the Catholics out there! To any of those who do not like that I did this with my story, I'm sorry but its something I felt I needed to do with it. Anywho, I'm hoping to write more soon depending if my classes let me relax for more than a minute. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come!_

_Amanda_


	13. Confused Heartache

"So, how long have you been doing in class?" asked Harry. The two of them had just finished Charms and were now walking down the corridors of the castle. "Do you understand everything? I can't believe how far you've gotten in only a month. And you're learning sign language!"

She shook her head and signed slowly, still learning, "I'm fine," jabbing her thumb into her chest with her hand open. "It's surprising simple to learn all of this stuff. I thought I was going to have problems but so far so good."

"I can't imagine you having any problems. You're incredibly intelligent." Harry signed.

Hermione blushed and looked away so that Harry could not see. Once she was sure he would not notice, she turned back to him and thanked him for the compliment. She was not sure why but Harry made her feel differently than any other of her friends. He seemed to care more about her than anyone else. Not that the others did not care, but he had a protective look on his face when it came to her. He might have looked intimidating to others but when he turned to look at her, his eyes became soft and he smiled so brightly it was hard for her not to smile back. He was charming, funny, and was quite intelligent. Not to mention handsome. She wished she could remember him more. There were some memories that would occassionally pop up; sitting in the library, pouring over books studying when they were younger; riding an animal that was so strange, half-eagle, half-horse. harry later told her that had been a hippogriff, named Buckbeak. All the memories that she had come up with so far had one thing in common: Harry. And she was not sure why.

Harry had begun to wave his hand in front of her to grab her attention. He had noticed that she had been deep in thought.

"Sorry, Harry." she apologized.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

She looked down at her feet before facing him again. "Do you think I will ever get my memory back?"

Harry paused for a moment before responding, "Yes, I think that your memeories are still in your mind. You just have to find them."

Hermione took his hand in hers and thanked him for all the work he had put into helping her.

Harry felt his heart ache when she touched him. He missed holding her and kissing her but he had to shake those ideas from his mind. It hurt him to see her this was and he wanted his Hermione back more than anything. "No problem." he signed. There was a moment of silence before Harry suggested they go to the common room to prepare for their next class.

Once they had entered the common room, Hermione excused herself to go to her room. Harry sat on the couch in front of the fire place and just stared at it. Hermione's direct contact with him earlier had stirred up his feelings even more than it had been. Several times he had to stop himself from telling her he loved her just in this one afternoon. He had to find a way to be around her without letting his feelings get the better of him. He thought of his friends and who would be the best person to go to with this problem. The only person he could think of was Chrys. He made a mental note to talk to her later when Hermione sat down next to him on the couch.

He was holding something in her hands and when he saw it, his breath caught in his throat.

"Harry," she signed, "what is this?"

Hermione held up the glass rose he had given her before their term started. The memories of that day flooded into his mind and could not stop a tear from falling. He missed her. She was closed enough to touch and hold her but he was being imprisoned within his own self control. He felt her wipe the tear from his face as she looked at him with concern.

Harry calmed himself down before responding. "I gave that to you at the start of term."

"Oh, that was nice of you. Was it my birthday or something?" she asked innocently.

He shook his head. "It's because you and I..." he paused in his signing and then finished, "are such good friends."

Hermione smiled and huggged him. When she pulled back she signed him, "Thank you, Harry. It's beautiful." She gently put the glass rose gently in her bag and turned back to Harry. "Come on. Let's go to class."

He nodded andas the two made their way to Transfiguration, harry could not help but think that the sooner he talked to Chrys, the better.

Chrys had been sitting in the Great Hall before lunch, studying for Ancient Ruins when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see that Harry was standing beside her. Chrys smiled and motioned for him to sit down. It had been a while since she had talked to Harry. He had been busy helping Hermione and Chrys felt sorry for both of them. Hermione's memory loss must have been frustrating for them.

"Hi, Harry," she said, using the named sign she gave him. She made the letter "H" and raised her hand to her forehead and dragged the "H" down her forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. Harry had laughed when she had given him this sign and it was the only time he did not mind his scar. "What's bothering you?"

Harry looked shocked. "How did you know?"

Chrys shook her head. "I can see it on your face. You're stressed out. It's easy to see." Harry sighed. "So, what's wrong?"

"I don't know how to be around Hermione without me telling her I love her." Harry's hand movements were sharp, he was beyond frustrated. "I'm not allowed to tell her because they fear it will be too much for her. What do I do?"

Chrys thought for a moment be for responding. "I think you should tell her."

Harry looked at Chrys as if she just grew another head. "I can't! What is she-"

"Harry," she stopped him, "you love her. No matter what you do you can't stop that. Don't you think she deserves to know? Besides, she's been told things that are more surprising that you loving her."

Harry thought for a moment. That was true. From the very first moment they found her they had dropped the bomb that she was a witch and she was calm about that. Would it really make a difference? It had been a month since that day, so why not just tell her?

"Yeah, you're right, I should just tell her. Thanks, Chrys." Harry finished signing and got up to leave.

Chrys felt happy that she could help her friend. Those two really deserved each other and she knew that their love would not be forgotten. She was sure Hermione knew that Harry loved her, she just had to rediscover it. As she thought this, Hermione sat across the table from her and gave her a small wave. She was salso looking troubled.

"Hi, Chrys. Do you have a moment? I need to ask you something." asked Hermione.

Chrys nodded. "What's wrong, Hermione?"

"I don't really know how to ask, so I'm just going to come out and ask. Does or has Harry ever had feelings for me?" Chrys sat staring for amoment. "I know I sound crazy but I see how he looks at me. I catch him staring at me when he thinks I don't notice. He seems so sad, though. Did I break his heart?" Hermione's face showed pure terror at the thought.

Chrys shook her head. "Hermione, calm down. You did nothing of the sort. As for Harry loving you, I'm not sure I'm the one you should be asking."

"Please, Chrys, it's been eating me up knowing that I could be the one causing him to be unhappy." Hermione's shoulders slumped. "He deserves better than that."

Chrys saw how miserable she looked and signed. "First let me ask you something. What happens if Harry is in love with you?" Do you love him?"

Hermione looked down at her hands and then back at Chrys. "Yes, I think I do."

Chrys smiled. "Go find him, Hermione. Tell him."

Hermione saw the knowing smiled on her face and a smile crept onto Hermione's face as well. She got up and waved goodbye to Chrys before rushing out of the Great Hall.

Chrys went back to her work with a smile on her face.


	14. In the Silence of the Night

_**Hey sorry everyone. Ready to hear my big excuses this time? Okay, here it goes. I just moved out of my apartment to move into a house in my hometown. While that was going on my best friends got married! And now I'm starting at a new university and working at a new job. Yeah, life's been hectic. Forgive me. Hopefully I'll be putting out more chapters soon. Here's a short one I came up with this afternoon between classes. **_

_**-3-Amanda**_

The next morning Harry woke up early to investigate anything that would tell him what happened to Hermione. He would find out what happened even if it killed him. Every day that passes that Hermione did not know about their relationship tore him apart inside.

After talking with Chrys he had realized that this would not be much of a shock. She obviously knedw that Harry cared deeply for her, but then the fear of something happening to her if he did tell her outweighed his reasoning. He would just have to wait.

Harry showered and got dressed and was just about to walk out of the portrait hole when someone ran into him from behind. He turned around to see Ginny looking panicked and confused. He grabbed her shoulders and asked her what was wrong.

"Harry,"she signed, "it's Hermione. I can't find her. She wentfor a walk last night and never came back."

His heart fell. _Where was Hermione? Did someone take her? She shouldn't be wandering around by herself, she doesn't know all the areas of Hogwarts yet. _"Did you look in all of her usual places?" When she nodded, he started feeling nauceous. Harry had not seen Hermione since their last class together, which was about midday. He had planned on pulling her aside at dinner to tell her about his feelings for her but she never showed. He had assumed that she was just studying in the library like she often did. During the night he had decieded against telling her all together. She might be somewhere, calling his name, praying for him to come find her. Harry had to stop that thought because it was making him feel very ill.

"Ginny, go get Ron and boy of you tell Professor McGonagall."

She nodded again and left the common room with Harry and they both went their separate ways. He needed to ask people if they had seen Hermione with anyone suspicous.

After an hour of asking fellow classmates, Hermione's professors and people who might have had any connection to her at all, he came up with nothing. He wanted to collapse with worry. Everyone he had spoken to had said the last time they had seen her was when she had been with Harry or during class the day before. They had started a search party of several teachers, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Draco and, of course, Harry. Everyone angle was to be searched, each portrait interviewed until they found her.

It terrified Harry that the same person who was respinsible for Hermione's memory loss could have her now. his blood boiled as he tried to keep his wits about him. His feet had carried him to the History of Magic corridor although he was so lost in his thoughts that he had no idea how he got there. In front of him, he saw someone running towards him and realized a moment later that it was Chrys. She started waving at him frantically and when she stopped in front of him, he felt his heart fill with hope.

"I was just told what happened." She was signing so fast that even Harry did not know what she was saying.

"Slow down, Chrys." Harry looked at her as she gained control of her breathing and waited for her to continue.

"I think I was the last one to see Hermione last night. It was in the evening and she and I were talking. After that she went to find you." she explained.

"Was there anything she said that would tell us where she could have done?" Chrys shook her head hesitantly. "Chrys," he was signing strongly now as anger started to get the better of him, "if there is something I should know, tell me!"

She stood there for a second before signing back to him. "She was going to find you to tell you that she is in love with you."

Harry stood there, stunned. It was his fault. If he had not told her from the beginning then he could have protected her properly. Now she was lost, maybe even kidnapped and he was responsible. He needed to find her now!

"Harry, there is one room that many people don't know about. Has anyone checked the Room of Requirements?" Chrys was right. He had not thought of the Room of Requirements. He turned and ran to the stairs with Chrys behind him. Harry had never remembered when he had ran so fast in his life as he took the stairs two at a time.

Once they reached the seventh floor, they raced to the stone wall and Harry began pacing as Chrys caught her breath.

_I need to find Hermione. I need anything that will tell me where she is. _he thought.

After what seemed like eternity, the door finally appeared and they burst throught it. The room was dark with just a faint light coming from a small window at the end of the room. It was filled with a bunch of different objects piled neatly and made it look like an organized attic. There was something off about it, however. As Harry walked further into the room, he noticed that objects were pushed over and scattered about as opposed to the other piles in the room. There had been a struggle. While he looked around the room he saw several books that had pieces of parchment hanging out them and around the floor. He picked up a few pieces and noticed that there were partial muddy boot prints on them. The more he looked at the surrounding the more his stomach began to churn. The footprints seemed to be somewhat fresh. One of the books was opened to a chapter about the Whomping Willow.

Harry was beginning to panic and Chrys had come up next to him to help calm him down. Once he had gotten ahold of himself, Chrys had noticed something shining from across the room. She stood up and moved to the source of the light as Harry watched her turn around as the color drained from her face. Harry looked at her questioningly and she responded by lifting up the object so that he could see.

The glass rose.

_That's all for this chapter. I hope that keeps you guys happy for awhile. I'm sorry again for such a long delay. Hopefully, my schedule will dull down a bit and my writer's block will go away. _


	15. Author Notes

Hello, my lovely readers. I am in need of assistance. I am having a really hard time deciding on whether or not give Harry his hearing back or if he should remain deaf. Please send me a PM giving me your opinion. The majority will depend on how the story ends. Think of it as a "Chose Your Own Adventure" story haha. Thank you all! I will have the next chapter up as soon as it is written.


	16. I Will Find You

**Chapter 15: I Will Find You**

Hary's heart was pounding as he gasped for breath. He felt as if the wind were being knocked out of him. He looked at the glass rose again and remembered how happy she had been when he had given it to her. All he wanted was to see her happy again but now she was God knows where with God knows who. A burning rage started to fill Harry and his adrenaline was starting to make him shake.

He looked at Chrys and signed to her. "I'm going to get her."

"Do you even know where she is?" she asked him.

Harry nodded. "These bootprints are fairly new. They were here recently and I'm willing to bet," Harry bent down to pick up one of the many books about the Whomping Willow and showed it to Chrys. "that he left these books here about the Whomping Willow as a clue for me as to where they would be." He looked at Chrys. "He wants me. That's what all of this is about. He wants to take me down and if that's what he wants, then as long as Hermione is safe, I'll fight him till my last breath."

Harry turned on his heel and stormed out the Room of Requirements and rushed down the flights of stairs taking them 2 at a time. He burst through the doors of the castle and headed towards the enormous tree that he had had so many encounters with in the past. Pointing his wand he shouted an spell towards the knot of the tree making it freeze and he entered the hidden passageway to the Shrieking Shack. Harry had never felt so much anger in his life. Not even when he faced Voldemort. The only difference was that now this person, whoever they were, had taken Hermione from him. They were effecting her directly and he would have none of that.

As Harry got closer to the Shrieking Shack, he felt vibrations underneath him. Something was happening. He quickened his pace and right before entering the shack a force sent him flying back, crashing into the wall behind him. He groaned as he forced himself to stand up and looked to see where the explosion had come from. He saw nothing and continued on only to be met with another explosion. Finally, his eyes opened wide as he realized what was going on. The path to the shack had been booby trapped and there were magical land mines placed in the path.

He pointed his wand at the path and whispered "Revelare" while lifting his wand all the way down the remainder of the way. The dark corridor had begun to glow with a blue aura where the "land mines" had been placed. At first he thought of destroying them but realized that it would make too loud of a noise. The enemy might be thinking that Harry was already dead and he would like to use that to his advantage. Harry kept his wand out, scanning the area for more "land mines" and stepping around them as to not come in contact with them.

After a few minutes of carefully avoiding the explosives, Harry could no longer see any more hazards in front of him. The opening to the shack was right in front of him and he took a deep breath before entering the old building. He still felt the vibrations under his feet and started climbing the stairs. At the top of the stairs there was the room that he had been in when he had met Sirius for the first time. However, he knew that they were not there but in the room across the hall. He readied himself as he entered the room and looked around with his wand pointed ahead of him.

The room was small with a four poster bed in the corner just like the room that was across from the hall. In fact, a lot of things were similar to the other room except for the chair in the corner of the room that Hermione was seated in. Her body was limp and the ropes that bound her were circled around her torso, hands, and feet.

Harry rushed to her side and began his work on releasing her from the ropes. As he fumbled with the knots, he felt Hermione begin to stir. She lifted her head, and as weak as she was, opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of Harry.

"Harry. Thank God." She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder as he continued to untie the knots. After a moment, he finally got her free and she fell forward but Harry was there to catch her. Standing her up with him, Harry stood there and held Hermione for a few moments closing his eyes and relishing in the moment. He needed to get her out of there but he was just so happy that she was in his arms that it was hard to move.

When Hermione had begun to stir again, Harry's eyes shot open and he spun around, coming face to face with a man a little older than he was. "Who are you?" asked Harry. The man shrugged and started walking towards the two of them. Harry backed away with Hermione right behind him. She had finally come to and was now clinging to Harry's arm. He looked back at her and noticed the fear in her eyes as she stared at this mysterious man. This is the man who was responsible for making Hermione lose her memory and who harmed her and was the reason why she had bumps and bruises all over her. The rage that Harry had felt before was back with a vengence as he looked back at the man. "Tell me who you are!"

The man raised his hand with his palm facing out towards them and a silver light came speeding towards them. Harry took hold of Hermione and jumped out of the way but it had hit Hermione on the arm and she was being dragged towards the man. Harry stood up and began running up to the man and punched him in face. Harry did not need magic to fight this jackass. The man staggered back slightly, surprised at the physical contact but grabbed Hermione by the hair and as she began screaming in pain, he hissed, "Sign to him! Tell him who I am and what I want."

As Hermione raised her hands to begin signing, Harry raised his hand to her and stared daggers at the man who looked at Harry confused.

"I don't need her to sign to me. I can hear you." said Harry. "I've had my hearing back since your booby traps threw me against the wall." He raised his wand at the man. "Let her go and tell me who you are."

The man, although surprised, curled his lips in a sinister grin. "My name is Shaun Mazen. I have been looking for you ever since Voldemort died. I was a devoted follower of Voldemort and I am here to do what he never got the chance to do. Kill you." He grabbed Hermione's arm. She had been in shock since she heard that Harry could hear again but now she was jolted out of her trance.

"I don't care what you do to me. Let Hermione go." Harry snarled. "NOW!"

"I don't think I can do that." Shaun smirked. "You see, she has been a large help to me the last few months. Ever since I saw the two of you together and knew that you were engaged, I made a plan to kidnap her after obliviating her mind." His smiled faded. "However, she got the best of me after that because I had underestimated her physical strength." Harry smiled at that. "I was about to grab her again when I saw the two of you coming after her and I left her for the time being. I had to perfect my plan to make up for what had happened. Once I had, I kidnapped her again but this time I would not fail. I had followed her around the castle and as she was on her way to tell you that she loved you, I made my move."

Harry's defenses were lowered for a moment. Hermione loved him. She remembered that she loved him. He looked at her and he noticed her face had started to turn red in embarrassment.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Shaun had noticed his hesitance. "Don't you want to tell her that you love her?"

The mocking tone in Shaun's voice made Harry's anger rise again. "Shut up! Of course I do. And once you're gone, I will shower her with the love and devotion that she deserves."

"Aw, how sweet. Unfortunately, you won't live that long." spat Shaun. He took out his own wand and pointed it at Hermione. "I could kill her right now. If you even think of casting a spell, I'll do just that."

Harry stood up straight and lowered his wand.

"So, Harry, what's your next move?" Shaun laughed at the dilemma.

Harry thought rapidly. _What am I going to do?_

_**Wow it's been a long time. Sorry again, guys. This is a little longer than my last few chapters so I hope you like it. I'm really going to try and write more. I'm not very strong in my fighting scenes but I'm going to try and do my best here. Please, be patient with me.**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**Amanda **_


	17. Speaking From The Heart

Chapter 16:

_What am I going to do?_ Harry asked himself.

"So, what's it going to be, Harry?" Shaun inched closer towards him as he spoke, digging his fingernails painfully into Hermione's arm.

"Just let her go and you can do whatever you want with me." said Harry. It was the only thing he could think to do.

"No, Harry!" shouted Hermione. "Don't do this."

"Shut up!" Shaun snapped.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that." Harry stepped forward this time

Shaun smirked again. "You are the last person who should be making demands right now, Potter. No one's here to help you."

_He's right. How am I going to get us out of here? _thought Harry, eyeing the room. After a moment he realized something and smiled to himself. _I need to keep him distracted and talking. _

"Why now? Voldemort has been dead for two years. Why did you come after me now?" asked Harry.

Shaun's smile faded. "I needed to bide my time and plan properly. I was in Azkaban before I broke out to put my plans into action."

"How did you break out without anyone noticing you?" Harry knew the answer to this, he needed to keep Mazen busy a little longer. "A breakout at Azkaban would have been all over the papers."

"Well, that's quite simple." Mazen smirked yet again, proud of his accomplisment. "There was a guard standing in front of my cell and I grabbed his wand from his pocket. Once I had gotten it I cast Obliviate on anyone that got in my way."

"And the Dementors?" questioned Harry. He had noticed how incredibly quiet Hermione had been during this whole conversation. This needed to happen soon so he could get her to the hospital wing.

"Slipping past them was a lot easier than I had expected. You see, there aren't many of them left in Azkaban. So, I knocked out another near by guard and used him as a shield against the Dementors. Every time one of them came near me, I put the fool in front of me and they would steal his happiness and not mine. Finally, his soul was taken by one of them but by that time I was out of the prison anyway so I dumped the body." Mazen shrugged off the event. "I got a look at his name tag before I left him. I think his name was Jeffrey Daniels."

"You remember the man's name but you feel no remorse." Harry stared at Mazen with disgust. "You sick son of a bitch."

"He was a nobody. What do I care if one more person has to die?" Shaun rose his wand and pointed it at Harry. "Enough of your questions, Potter. I'm going to take care of you once and for all. AVADA-"

"RICTOSEMPRA!"

Mazen's body was thrown across the room causing Harry to duck as he came crashing down after hitting the wall. Luckily, the shock from the blast made him let go of Hermione so she did not follow him. Harry rushed to her side and helped her up, hugging her as she clung to him.

Harry looked over Hermione's shoulder and signed "Thank you".

Chrys looked over at Shaun's still body with more anger than Harry had ever seen from her. After a minute, Chrys looked over at Harry and Hermione and nodded. "That bastard is the one who killed my father." she spoke.

Harry's jaw dropped. "You can speak?"

Chrys nodded again. "I was sent by the Ministry to make sure that you were being taken care of and adjusting well to being deaf."

"Your father was the guard, wasn't he?" Harry asked solemnly.

"Yes, my father was a guard at Azkaban. He was a good man. When the representative from the Ministry came to the house, he said he had not been completely sure as to how it happened but that he knew his soul had been taken by the Dementor. But now I know what happened which means my dad's soul can rest in peace." Chrys pointed her wand at Shaun and said "Incarcerous." Ropes flew out of her wand and wrapped themselves around Mazen's unconscious body. She lifted his body with a Wingardium Leviosa spell as she turned back to Harry and Hermione. "You had better get her back to the Hospital Wing."

Harry nodded and took Hermione in his arms, lifting her, bridal style. "What about you? I still have a lot of questions."

Chrys put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll answer them all I promise. Go take care of her first. I need to take Mazen to meet the same fate that my father did." Her dark eyes turned to glare once more at Shaun. "You go on and I'll meet up with you later."

Harry looked at Hermione who had her head resting on his shoulder. She was exhausted from all that had happened. "Lets go home."

Hermione looked him in the eye and nodded.


	18. What now?

**Here it is! The long awaited Chapter 17!**

Chapter 17: Happily Ever After

Harry had been waiting for Hermione to wake up for the last 34 hours. He was sitting in a chair next to her bed in the Hospital Wing where he had brought her the day before. Madame Pomfrey had also insisted on Harry staying, shocked to find out that his hearing had returned. He had been poked and prodded all day by her and Dr. Spyken, who had been called upon by Professor McGonagall once she had learned of the phenomenon.

After all of the examinations he had done on him the Doctor had no idea how it happened. "There is absolutely no explanation on how this happened. But there is no doubt that his hearing has returned to normal."

Ron and the others had stopped by and as they had started signing to Harry for an explanation he smiled and asked them to speak normally. They were astonished that he could hear them. After they had all left, Harry sat next to Hermione's bed where she was sound asleep, thanks to a dose of Sleeping Draught.

So much had happened in the last few hours that he felt like he could not comprehend it all. Mazen, he had heard, was sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss after a testimony from Chrys. He had so many questions for her and could not wait until she returned so that they would be answered. However, right now his main concern with Hermione and even though Madame Pomfrey said she would be fine, there was still the matter of her memory. Hermione had told Chrys that before she was kidnapped that she had loved him. At the time, when he had first heard this news, he was worried because it came with the news that she had been abducted. Now that danger was out of the equation, he had a moment to be happy. He eagerly wanted her to wake so that they could talk. He knew she needed her rest but the urge to talk to her and kiss her was unbearable.

He was contemplating waking her up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Harry turned to see Chrys grinning solemnly at him.

"How is she?" Chrys asked.

"She'll be fine," said Harry, looking back at Hermione's peaceful face. "She's been asleep for a day and a half."

"You must be anxious to talk to her."

Harry nodded. "You have no idea." When he looked back at Chrys, she was sitting down in a chair next to him. "Actually I want to talk to you, as well."

"I know. I'm sorry I kept it a secret. I was sworn to secrecy by the Minister of Magic." She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes for a moment, as if reliving her conversation with the Minister. "When I was growing up, I had to learn sign language because my mother and grandmother were deaf. I never really used my voice growing up, which is why, I guess, I'm able to go so long without talking. I never needed to when I was younger. I got a job at the Ministry when I graduated and used my sign language to service the hard of hearing and deaf witches and wizards out there. You'd be surprised how many there are. When everyone heard of your condition, I was chosen to go under cover as a student to watch out for you and help you in any way that I could."

Harry looked distraught. He was sick of everyone treating him as if he were a child.

"Harry, I know what you're thinking. Every one knew you'd have problems with adapting to this new life of yours. Aren't you at least a little happy you had so many people there to help you?"

Embarassed by his thoughts, Harry bowed his head. "Sorry, you're right. And I got to learn what it is like to not be able to hear. It makes me appreciate what I have now." He said, looking down at Hermione as he said it. After a few moments of silence, Harry looked back at Chrys, "Thank you for everything, Chrys. I also wanted to say that I'm sorry for your father."

Chrys nodded sadly. "Thanks. It's been hard but now I feel like he can rest in peace. Thank you for all of your help."

"Well, I didn't do much but you're welcome."

"Harry?" Hermione whispered.

Harry looked over to see that Hermione was starting to wake up. He took her hand in his and gently began to run his thumb over her hand. Chrys took this opportunity to take her leave. She knew they had a lot to talk about.

"Hermione, how are you feeling?" asked Harry.

"I feel pretty good, actually. How are you?" Hermione sat up in bed, seeing how tired he looked she assumed he was feeling lousy.

"I feel great now that you're awake."

Hermione smiled when she saw the enthusiasm in his eyes. She suddenly realized something. "How is it that you are able to hear now?"

He smiled. "No idea. The doctor can't figure it out."

She lowered her eyes to see her hand in his and that reminded her of something. "Harry, I need to tell you something."

"Please, me first." Harry interrupted her. "When I saw you being held hostage by that maniac, I felt my heart being ripped in half. I didn't know what to do. When I found out that you had been taken from me, I wanted to curl up and die. It made me realize just how much I love you. I've been wanting to tell you for awhile now but we all feared it would worsen your condition. I just had to tell you. I love you, Hermione. "

Hermione removed her hand out of his grasp to touch the side of his face. "I love you, too, Harry."

He smiled and reached into his pocket to pull out the glass rose and gave it to her. She smiled and took it from him, holding it close to her heart. Harry had begun to run his hand through his hair. Hermione knew this meant he was thinking about something so she waited until he was ready to talk.

Finally, he spoke. "Hermione, I don't know if you remember this but..." His voice died in this throat.

She placed her hand on top of his. "You can tell me anything."

"Well," he started, "before you lost your memory...we were...um...well, engaged."

"We were?"

"Yes, I removed the ring when you were in the hospital wing after you were attacked." he explained. "I didn't want you to be shocked when you woke up."

Hermione smiled. Not only did find out that Harry loved her as well but she was thrilled that they had once been engaged. It was a lot to take in, yes. But she knew that Harry and herself had a long history together and she knew she must have loved him before all of this madness had happened. There was just one thing that was bothering her. "Harry, I don't know how you could love me when I don't remember anything that's happened to us. I don't remember much at all except these last few months. Do you really want to marry me when I don't remember any of our adventures together?"

"Hermione, to be honest, I'd rather you not remember those times. You know I love you and I know you love me. That's all that we need. We have been through so much danger and hard times together through the years and I'm somewhat glad you can't remember them. There has been a lot of death and chaos in our lives but the only thing I care about is making new, happy memories with you. Hermione, would you still consider marrying me?" Harry got up and kneeled down next to the bed, taking the engagement ring out of his pocket.

Tears filled Hermione's eyes as she nodded, accepting the ring that he had now slid onto her finger. "Yes, Harry, of course. I want to make all new memories with you. Happy memories."

He leaned in to kiss her and when he pulled back, he held up his hand with his thumb, pinkie, and index finger up in the sign for "I love you."

She smiled and pulled him in for a deep and passionate kiss.

The End!

**Well, there you have it. The end of Not All is Lost. I had a great time writing this fic. God knows it took me long enough. But a little dust bunny turned into a massive idea and now this is what it has turned in to. I hope you all enjoy it. I'm thinking of maybe writing an epilogue but I'm not entirely sure. Leave me a comment with your opinion in it. **

**Thanks again to my loyal readers!**

**Love,**

**Amanda**


End file.
